Love, Internet Style
by Joy-girl
Summary: Here is an AAMRN with an electronic twist! Somewhat like 'You've got mail' confused? Well don't be! Just R&R! I acctually finished something! Wow.... Everyone cheer for me!
1. tentagurl

Hi all you people! I know I have so many stories to update! But at least I haven't started a new one in a while (Beside this one of course)

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Minnie ~ ?

May ~ 18

**Love, internet style**

**~ Part 1: Tentagurl ~**

**  It **was the end of the day and Misty and Ash had had yet another fight. Neither of them really remembered what or how it began, al they knew is that they were getting fewer, but worse. Misty and Ash weren't the only ones who noticed. At first Brock and Pikachu had learned to tune them out, but lately, they had both gotten really close to each others throats trying to choke the other. And quite frequently,  Brock has had to hold Misty back from a putting a permanent dent in Ash's head.

  Of course, neither of them meant what they say, but they didn't want the other to know that,

This particular fight was one of their worst. It ended by Ash calling Misty a 'scrawny red jerk' in a retort to Misty calling him 'a stupid baby'. Misty had been slightly hurt, but not wanting Ash to see, she knocked him out with her mallet quickly ending the fight – for now. 

It IS the electronic age, and all three teenagers had gotten e-mails and IM's. Even little Pikachu had his own. (What can I say? He is one smart pokemon!) But none of them knew the others. They promised not to tell each other for fear of getting their rage through e-mail then there would be no peace at all. All four had pitched in to by two laptops. Ash shared one with Pikachu, while Brock shared one with Misty. 

After a fight, both teenagers would march over to their computers and torched some poor unsuspecting person on AOL with their problems.

After this fight, Misty steamed off with her laptop after hitting Ash on the head with her trusty mallet. She opened up the computer and logged on.

"You've got mail" Came that wonderful voice from the computer.

She smiled. This is what calmed this redhead down!

She opened the e-mail menu up and smiled. Three new e-mails! She opened the first

  


"To: Tentagurl@AOL.com

From: Princess@yahoo.com

Date: 4/23/05

Hey gurly! How are you? I hope your ok with Ash! He sounds like a pain! But do I sense a bit of jealousy in there? It sounds to me how you described Ash, he's too dense to know what flirting is. He was just having some fun with May. Don't worry so much! 

Well, my life is fun! My boyfriend, jack, took me to see a romantic movie! Wow. That's so rare you know? I hope Ash is like that! You deserve to be taken out! 

Chow!

~  Minnie"

Misty smiled. Minnie was a girl she met online. She tells her a lot of stuff, it was her girl she talked to. You know, about, girl stuff. She smiled and clicked the reply button.

"Hey Minnie! Yeah, I guess your right. *Giggles* Ash is too dense to know flirting if it hit him in his face. Me? Jealous? I'm never jealous! Oh stop looking at me like that! Ok, so I was, but she left. (Gladly)

I'm glad you and your boyfriend went out! *Sigh* I wish ash would do that! Oh… I can daydream…

~ Mist"

Misty clicked the send button and clicked to the next e-mail.

"To: Tentagurl@AOL.com

From: Irule@AOL.com

"Hi tentagurl! How are you? Guess what? My Pika-pi and I won a battle! Isn't that great? I beat a Vulpix too! Life is good. I just wish Pikachupi and Pika-pi would stop fighting. Oh! Pika-pi is coming. Bye!"

Misty smiled. It was obvious who this smart pokemon was. Pikachu! She knew his, and Brock's e –mail (Be cause she was forced to share a computer with him) Of course, Pikachu doesn't know who she is. 

Misty clicked the reply button and typed again. 

"I'm glad you won! I bet it was a tuff battle! What about this I hope your friends stop fighting. I know how they feel."

She sighed and clicked the send button. The next e-mail was from her favorite person to talk to. 

"To: Tentagurl@AOL.com

From: Pikachulover@AOL.com

 "That's so cool! I can't believe your friend blew milk out his nose! That sounds like something I would do! I hope you stop fighting you friend soon. He sounds ok. Maybe I may battle him some day. He sounds like a good guy to battle!

  My friend hit m again. I deserved it though.  Forgot to get the map. 

Have you ever seen, 'You've got Mail'? I feel like that. I hope we don't know each other though! (No offense) But I already like someone.

~ Pikachulover"

"Dear Pikachu lover, 

    That is so you! Only a guy would thin that's cool! You're NASTY! I hope your friend hits you on the head for that! All you can think about is that you hope you can battle him?! What is it with guys and obsessing about Pokemon?!

I bet you deserved to be hit! In fact! Tell your friend to hit you for me! 

Yes, I have seen 'You've Got Mail' I'm surprised a guy saw it. No offense taken though. I like someone else too.  But I doubt he likes me. 

   I fought with my friend again today. He called me what I hate to be called! *Sigh* Maybe it's true what they say. He and other people have sad it so much, maybe it's true. And, do you think I'm a jerk?

~ Tentagurl"

Misty sighed. She was about to turn ff the computer and go back to camp. It was getting dark and Brock and Pikachu would probably worry about her. Certainly not Ash! But something stopped her.

'Pikachulover is sending you an IM, do you wish to accept?' Misty eagerly accepted.

Pikachulover: Hi Tenta!

Tentagurl: howdy!

Tentagurl: What are you doing?

Pikachulover: Talking to you, 

Pikachulover: What's it look like?

T: Shut-up

P: What?

T: Nevermind

T: Did you read my e-mail yet?

P: Nope

P: Just got on

T: SO other than talking to me, what are you doing?

P: I'm sitting here at camp.

T. Whose there?

P: B. is in bed already and P. is drinking. (They won't say names to each other)

T: What about M.?

P: I don't know. 

P: She isn't back yet. 

P: We got in a fight and she walked off. 

P: I'm actually getting worried.

T: Really? Pikachulover is worried?

P: yeah….

T: So who is this person you like?

P: *mumbles*

T: huh?

P. M.

T: Wow! Go Piakchulover!

P. Shut-up! 

P: I'm getting really worried now.

P: I'm going to go look for her. 

P: Bye!

T: TTFN!

~ Pikachu lover has now logged off ~

Misty turned off her computer and went back to camp. She looked around nervously. _It's getting dark, I hope nothing gets me. _Every little noise she heard scared her. She scanned the area. _I think I went out farther then I thought. Where am I? _Misty sighed and just walked to what she thought was ahead to camp. "Ash is NEVER going to let me live this down!" She mumbled.

Suddenly a branch snapped. She turned around and….

…

…

HA HA HA! You're going to have to wait and see! So, review and you will see what happened! 

Please review and tell me what you think! I would really REALLY appreciate it!

Ok! Say it! I have no life!

~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	2. It's a it's a

Ok, here we go, bet you didn't think it was this! (Why? 'Cause I didn' even know until a few minutes ago! That's why! But if you did, smart you!)

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Minnie ~ ?

P.S Sorry bout making it so obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else!

Here are Misty's initials for her 'companions' 

Ash – C. (For cutie ^_~)

Brock – N.E (For no eyes) 

Pikachu – U.P (For uncle Pikachu)

Togepi – M.B. (My baby)

**Love, internet style**

**~ Part 2 It's a, it's a… ~**

**Previously:**

Misty turned off her computer and went back to camp. She looked around nervously. _It's getting dark, I hope nothing gets me. _Every little noise she heard scared her. She scanned the area. _I think I went out farther then I thought. Where am I? _Misty sighed and just walked to what she thought was ahead to camp. "Ash is NEVER going to let me live this down!" She mumbled. 

Suddenly a branch snapped. She turned around and…

…

and here we begin!

"AGHHHHhhhhgrrrrrrrrrr"

"Psyiii! (Hiya Misty!)"

Misty glared at Psyduck with a twitching eye.

"You had BETTER have a good excuse for popping up n me like that. Or I'm going to give you a headache worse than you had before!"

"Psy? ((Really?))"

Here eye started to twitch even more "Run! Run like you never waddled before. And HOPE HARD that I don't see you for a LONG while!"

"Psy? ((Why?))"

"GAHHHHH-"

"Misty!"

Misty stopped her rampage on Psyduck and turned to se Ash running towards her. He stopped in fornt of her panting. "Are you *pant* ok?"

Misty was surprised but nodded. "Why?"

"'Cause I heard you scream."

Misty growled, remembering why she screamed in the first place and turned back to the frightend Psyduck. She pointed a shaking finger at Psyduck and said, "THAT pokemon snuck up on me!"

Ahs looked at her weird, "So?"

Misy's mouth fell open. "So? SO?"

Ash started to smirk. "Was Misty Waterflower ACTUALLY scared?"

"No! I just, he, I, Well Why were you worried about me in the first place?"

"Who said I was? And don't change the subject!"

"I did! And the way you looked! I will if I want to!"

"I was not! No you don't!"

"PSY! ((STOP!))"

"Stay out of this you stupid duck!" Misty screamed at the poor duck.

"Leave Psyduck alone!" Ash screamed.

"No! He's a dippy duck! Why can't he stay in his poke'ball?"

"Maybe 'cause he has a bad trainer." Ash mumbled.

"What was that Ketchum?" Misty glared.

"Maybe if you trained him better…"

"Are you saying I'm a bad trainer?"

"Yes! All you use is Pollywhirl! It's a wonder your pokemon still are loyal to you and haven't got bored of you! They never battle anymore!"

Ash immediately slapped his hand to his mouth. "Misty I-"

Misty didn't say anything, but grabbed her laptop and ran.

Ash just stood there gapping.

"Psyduck psy, psyduck psy yi! ((Thanks for getting Misty to forget about me!))" Psyduck, not quite realizing the ull extent of this, just was happy he wasn't getting clobbered by his hyper-active master.

"Misty…"

Ok, I know it's short! But at least I updated, right?

~ Smile Jesus loves ya!


	3. Memories and Decisions

*Sigh*, I updated at least! Yippee. Well, Here we go. Read on!

Ages - 

Ash - 16

Misty - 16

Brock - 21

Minnie -?

P.S. Sorry bout making it so obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else!

Here are Misty's initials for her 'companions' 

Ash – C. (For cutie ^_~)

Brock – N.E (For no eyes) 

Pikachu – U.P (For uncle Pikachu)

Togepi – M.B. (My baby)

P.S. There's a sad part in this story, so listen to a sad song while reading it! Hee hee…

**Love, Internet style**

**~Part 3; Memories and decisions. ~**

**She **ran through the forest. _I have to run! I have to get out of here. _She kept thinking through the now dark, spooky forest. But she didn't notice the spookiness. All she could concentrate on was _his _words.

_"Maybe 'cause he (Psyduck) has a bad trainer!"_

"All you use is Pollywhirl! It's a wonder your pokemon still are loyal to you and haven't got bored of you! They never battle anymore!"

His words raced through her head as she ran into the woods to a lake. She stopped and panted. Slowly she sunk unto the rock. She went through the poke'balls that she brought. Pollywhirl, Staru, and Goldeen. Crying silently, she left them all out. 

"Pollywhirl. ((Howdy!))"

"HA! ((AIR!))"

"Gold. ((Hi.))"

All three pokemon looked at their master expectantly and were surprised to see tears. 

"I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm a horrible trainer and a poor excuse for a Cerulean sister." She looked at them with tears now freely streaming down her face. 

"You all can go. This place is nice, it has food for you, and some lucky trainer is going to find you and take good care of you." 

"POLLY! ((WHAT!))"

"HA! ((NO!))

"Goldeen? ((Are you serious?))"

Looking down, she stood up and turned away, slowly walking back towards camp, memories flooding back to her like a flood.

(Flashback)

(Sorry if I don't get this entirely right)

"Look! There's a Pollywag!"

"Polly!"

The small Pollywag fearfully hid behind Misty.

"Give us back that Pollywag!"

She looked at the Pollywag. It violently shook its head. She angrily turned back to team Rocket. "This Pollywag is not going with you!"

"Give us it back!"

She put a hand out in front of it. "I'm not going to let you touch Pollywag!"

…

…

"Thanks Pollywag! We better head back to Ash and Tracey! By Pollywag! Thanks!"

"Polly! Polly!" It jumped up and down not letting go of Misty's attention.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to Ash and Brock, I promise we'll come back and play."

"Polly!" The little Pollywag ran up to Misty and affectionately rubbed it's head on her leg. 

Misty giggled. "Then again, you can come with us and met them now!"

"Polly!" Pollywag jumped happily.

…

…

A young Misty sat at the foot of a beautiful woman's bed. The woman who lay on the bed looked deathly ill. A weak, pale hand moved up to stroke her daughter's face. "I'll miss you sweetie." 

The young girl cocked her head and in her innocence asked, "Where are you going mommy?"

The mother smiled at the young girl's ignorance. "Don't you worry, you'll see me again some day."

Misty looked even more confused. "Huh?"

The woman stifled a cough and closed her eyes for a moment only to barely open them to gaze at her sweet daughter's face. "Look in the drawer by my bed sweetie." 

"Okay." Misty hopped off the bed and waddled over to the desk, just barely reaching the drawer. She pulled open the drawer and groped around for something. "What am I looking for, mommy?"

"You'll see."

Misty's small hand finally found something big and round, like a ball. Pulling it out she discovered a poke'ball! "Wow mommy! Is this for me?"

"Yes sweetie." The woman closed her eyes. "Now I need you to go outside, Mommy needs to sleep." She slowly opened her eyes to watch her daughter hope off the bed and smile at her. "Sleep well mommy!" 

With tears threatening to spill out, and sleepiness overcoming the tired woman, she closed her eyes for the last time ever. 

~~~

Skipping out of the room, Misty walked up to her sister Daisy who sat in the chair with a dazed look on her face. "Shhh! Mommy is sleeping now! She gave me this pokemon too!" Misty held out the poke'ball in her sister's face. 

Daisy's eyes widened and ran to her mother's room. 

"What's wrong Daisy, don't you want to see my pokemon?" 

In her grief, Daisy glared at the young girl, "Hw could you think about your stupid pokemon at a time like this?"

Misty scrunched up her face in anger. "My pokemon is not stupid! I bet its better than yours!"

"Shut-up! I can't believe all your thinking about is your pokemon when mom is, is…"

"Mommy is just sleeping, and she gave this pokemon to me!"

"Mommy is sleeping alright! She's sleeping forever!"

The words forever echoed in the young girls mind. 

The jealously of not being able to see her mother die and not been given something from her mother was evident in the older girl's face. "NOW GO!"

With tears streaming down her fragile face, Misty staggered out the door. She slowly sank onto the bench out side and stared at the poke'ball.  "Go!" 

Out came a Staru! 

The Staru was happy to be let out, but was aware of the situation having been warned by its previous owner, Mrs. Waterflower. 

Seeing the pokemon made Misty cry even harder. "Mommy gave me her pokemon. She really is sleeping forever!" She cried into her arms. 

"Ha." The Pokemon nudged one of its arms on her shoulder. Misty looked up, her pale cheeks stained with tears and cried on the pokemon. 

After a while, she sniffled and ran her hand under her nose. "I pwomise Staru! I pwomise that I will take good care of you and make mommy pwoud!"

…

…

A slightly older Misty glared hard at her sisters. "I can catch pokemon!"

Violet only laughed at her sister. "Oh yea? Then why do you only have a Staru, which you didn't even catch? And a Starmie given to you by Grandma?"

Both Daisy and Lilly snickered.

Misty narrowed her tear filled eyes and said, "I'll be the best water pokemon master there is, you just wait!" With that said, she stormed out of the gym towards the river. 

"We'll show them, right Staru?" She asked calling out her pokemon. 

"Ha!"

"Right! Now, go in that water and find me a pokemon!" 

Staru dived in the water. Finally after a minute, a Staru popped out flinging a Goldeen with it. 

"Go Staru! Okay, use tackle!" 

"HA!" 

Still stunned by being out of the water, the pokemon didn't put up a fight about being tackled. 

"Alright! Poke'ball, go!"

One turn, two, three, she caught it!

"Alright!" Misty cried picking up the poke'ball. "My first pokemon caught!"

"Gooo!"

"Goldeen!" 

"Welcome to my Team Goldeen!" Suddenly her face fell. "Do you think I can do it? Do you want to be with a girl like me?"

"Goldeen! Goldeen!" The Goldeen happily jumped up and down on Misty.

"Thanks Goldeen! Let's go!"

(End long flashbacks.)

Slowly Misty trudged back the way she came. Suddenly three loud pokemon noised made her turn around.

Following her were three faithful pokemon.

"Pollywhirl! ((Not a chance are we leaving you!))"

"HIYA! ((You have a promise to keep.))"

"Goldeen. ((What about the water master?))"

With shaking eyes she smiled a nodded. "You're right! I'm sorry guys." Silently she made her decision.

"I'm going to go back and get Togepi and Psyduck, and we're going to fulfill my dream! And if Ash doesn't believe I can do it, then we'll just have to prove him wrong, won't we?"

"POLLY! ((YEA!))"

"HA! ((YEEES!))"

"GOLD! ((LET'S GO!))"

Misty smiled at her friends. "Oh! I want to tell someone something. She dropped onto a log and opened her laptop. 

"You've got mail."

Clicking on it, she smiled as she read it. Just who she wanted to talk to.

"To: Tentagurl@AOL.com

From: Piakchulover@AOL.com

Tentagurl:

  It's not just boys! I happen to know some really good female trainers and some are obsessed with pokemon just as much as me! Besides, I'm interested in other stuff too, I just happen to like pokemon a lot, it that a crime? Sheesh, women.

  My friend hits me enough for the both of you I bet, I take that back, she hits my friend enough. I don't want her to come chasing after me. You're just going to have to hit be yourself. *Lowers bottom eye lash and sticks my tongue out at you*

Do I think you're a jerk? Nah. I don't think many people are jerks. (Except for my rival grrrr) Um… anyway. You're friend probably doesn't mean it. If he's anything like the boys I know (including me, as much as I hate to admit it) we say things we don't mean. It's boys! Besides, maybe he's hiding something like me and he doesn't want to you to find out. Oh, got to go. Bye!

~ Pikachu rulz!

Misty smiled in spit of herself and typed I response.

To: Pkachulover@AOL.com

From: Tentagurl@AOL.com

   Pikachulover:

I highly doubt he likes me. He said something today that really hurt me. But it also triggered me to do something I tried to do a while ago. So I'm going to go do it! I'm going to pursue my dreams! Without C.. I'll miss everyone, but they all are on their own dreams, and all revolve around C. plus I doubt he needs me around anyway. So… I left. What would you do if M. left?

~ Tentagurl

Smiling contentedly, she clicked send and turned off the computer.

  Running back to camp she found everyone sleeping. Brock was snoring loudly mumbling something about Nurse joy, Pikachu was sleeping soundly on Ash's sleeping bag and Ash, Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag! Franticly she searched the camp and found him sleeping by the fireplace sitting up. She smiled. _He must have been waiting for me. _Creeping silently through the camp, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick goodbye and left in on Ash's book bag.

Picking up Psyduck's poke'ball and Togepi, she glance once more at her friends, then with tear-filled eyes and a determined heart, she walked out of the camp.

Wow… That was A LOT longer than expected and with an unexpected twist! (So unexpected, I didn't even know about it till I wrote it!) 

Please review!

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	4. Sleepless night

Howdy everyone! I've finally updated! Yaaay! Um, yeah. Not much to say but enjoy!

Ages - 

Ash - 16

Misty - 16

Brock - 21

Minnie -?

Firelove/Joy ~ 14

Like the new title?  I didn't like the old one much anyway. 

Love, Internet style 

**~ part 4; Sleepless night ~ **

**  Ash Ketchum blinked open his eyes. **He blinked a few times trying to wake up. Pikachu looked up at him with sleepy eyes and asked, "Pikachu, Pika-Pi? ((What's Wrong, Pika-Pi?))"

  Ash yawned. "I thought I heard something." He looked around a bit. It was still dark, and it may have been natural forest sounds he heard, but with Team Rocket around, you never could be too sure. "Pikachu. ((Whatever.))" Pikachu mumbled. "Pikachu Pika. Pika. ((I'm going back to sleep. 'Night.))" Pikachu circled on the sleeping bag a bit before plopping back down and closing his eyes. 

 Ash squirmed out of his sleeping bag. He was slightly awake now so he might as well make sure everything was okay. He stood up wearing his black shirt and jeans. His jacket and been thrown off that night and poke belt thrown off to the side. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around. The fire had died out so he really couldn't see much. He could hear Brock snoring over to the left of him, moaning something about Nurse Joy.  He didn't hear or see Misty, but she was a quiet sleeper, so he didn't make anything of it. He looked over at his computer and decided to go on, maybe by sme chance of luck someone had e-mailed him. 

  He logged onto AOL and smiled hearing, 'You've got mail!' "I guess this was worth getting up for." Ash mumbled. He sat down on his sleeping bag and began to type to his friends.

  First e-mail was from a friend he meet in a chat room, and 'I love fire pokemon' chatroom. 

To: Pikachulover@AOL.com

From: Firelove@AOL.com  

  Pikachulover –

    Hi! Life is good where I am, thanks for asking! Furball (my Eve) agreed to evolve into a Flareon! Yeeees! That makes 10 fire pokemon! I'm so happy! Have you caught any new pokemon?

  As for your 'girl' problems, I don't know why this is so difficult for males to grasp, you have to tell her! It's only natural for a guy to tell the woman first, your the one who is supposed to purpose to the girls! Although that is getting ahead of myself isn't it? Well, try not to fight with her. And I have one more thing to add. You ARE rather blind aren't you? She likes you! I'm telling you this from a girl's point of view. She's probably just too scared to tell you! Aren't you so happy? Now tell her and we'll all be happy! Talk to her!

  Yes, anyway, I think that's all. Good luck!

~Joy

P.S. FIRE POKEMON RULE!

Ash smiled a bit and clicked the reply button. 

Joy-

  No I haven't caught any new pokemon lately. I should though. As a furute pokemon master, I need to get as many as possible! 

  My girl problems? It's even worse. First, I called her a jerk, THEN I told her that she's a bad trainer and it's a wonder that they stay with her. I would LOVE for her to like me back, but after that, I don't think it's possible. It's a wonder she puts up with me! Sheesh. I know your going to yell at me, but my pokemon and my other friend does that enough for you. 

  By the way, if your name is joy, shouldn't you be a Nurse joy or something? Not a Fire Pokemon trainer?

~ Pikachu 4 eva!

Ash clicked send and sighed. He almost forgot about what he had saidto misty. '_I hope she's not mad at me.' _He thought to himself as he opened the next e-mail. 

To: Pikachulover@AOL.com

From: Irule@AOL.com

hi pika-pi i need to get to a pokemon center soon and I want kechup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or i will shock you  

(It IS supposed to be funky like that by the way, this is a Pokemon, he smart enough to know how to type, not to type well.)

Ash made a face and replied. 

Pikachu why can't you just tell me this like a normal pokemon? You CAN talk to me you know. 

~ 'Pika-Pi'

Ash sent it then went to the next one. 

To: Pikachulover@AOL.com

From: Tentagurl@AOL.com

Pikachulover:

I highly doubt he likes me. He said something today that really hurt me. But it also triggered me to do something I tried to do a while ago. So I'm going to go do it! I'm going to pursue my dreams! Without C.. I'll miss everyone, but they all are on their own dreams, and all revolve around C. plus I doubt he needs me around anyway. So… I left. What would you do if M. left?

~ Tentagurl

Ash's eyebrows raised as he read it. He started to thinking then began typing.

Tentagurl:

  I would be really upset if M. left me. I would go find her. I'm sure that's what your friend is going to do. Maybe you could  both go together! I personally don't think it's a good idea. Just hit him over the head like you usually do. 

~Pikachu 4 eva!

Ash sighed and clicked send. Sleepiness suddenly over came him. He logged off and crawled back into his sleepingbag almost instantly falling into a disturbed slumber. 

Okay, it was PRETTY long, longer than it has been in a while, or short, depends on how you compare it. Please Review!

Um, yea, Joy/ Firelove is me. ^-^ I'm just a TAD bitter. And I LOVE fire pokemon. Charizard is my favorite. But that's totally off the subject. 

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	5. Ash is kinda slow

Not much to say, but read on and hope you like it ^-^  
  
Ages - Ash - 16 Misty - 16 Brock - 21 Minnie -? Firelove/Joy ~ 15 ^-~ My birthday is the 25th!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love, Internet Style  
  
~Part 5; Ash is kinda slow. ~  
  
"No! Please! Don't go! I love you! - huh?" Brock sat straight up in his sleeping back with arms stretched out. (thought it was gonna be Ash didn't ya ^-~) He blinked a few times trying to gain his bearings. "Oh yeah, camping," He sighed. "It was all just a dream" He whined. He reached over to grab his back pack. He rummaged through it and found his clothes. Slowly and quietly, he crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked into the woods to change.  
  
When he came back, not a thing had moved. Brock smirked. Both Ash and Misty were sound sleepers and wouldn't be up for.Brock looked at the sun, it was just beginning to rise, for another hour or so, it depended on when Ash wanted to go on his trip. Pikachu on the other hand, he was a light sleeper and a cranky one at that, therefore he had to be extra silent.  
  
Brock gathered all the wood that was collected from last night in a pile and lit it with the lighter. He placed the pan over it and poured the eggs on it. While preparing it, he felt a strange chill down his spine. Something was wrong he just didn't quite know what it was, but he knew something was going to happen today. Brock walked over to Ash's sleeping bag and gave him a poke.  
  
"Mmm." Ash rolled over away from Brock.  
  
"Come on Ash! Breakfast is ready." Brock walked away to wake up Misty, he knew the smell would make him get ip and out of bed, his job was to make him at least conscious.  
  
Carefully, Brock made his way over to Misty's tent, Brock stopped. Where was Misty's tent? He could've sworn she had set it up over here. Brock shrugged. She sometimes set it up away from the boys' tents and sleeping bags when she was in one of her moods. So, Brock went back to setting out breakfast.  
  
Pikachu was the first to emerge. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to where Brock was sitting and plopped himself down.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable yet Pikachu," Brock looked over to the tired pokemon. "I need you to go wake up Togepi and Misty."  
  
Pikachu was too tired to protest, so he slowly walked through the bushes to look for Misty.  
  
Ash finally emerged from the tent and stretched, dressed and ready for the day. "Smells good Brock." He sat down and grabbed a plate of eggs. He glanced around the campsite. "Where's Misty and Pikachu?"  
  
"I guess she put her tent of somewhere else because she wasn't here, obviously, so Pikachu went out too look for her."  
  
Ash nodded and grabbed a fork. Halfway to his mouth, the fork stopped. Brock looked curiously as he watched his friend's eyes widen in fear.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ash dropped the fork. "She did set it up over there, I remember helping her." Fear clenched Ash's heart, as he gulped back a sob. She wouldn't leave, would she?  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash called. "Did you find her?"  
  
Pikachu burst through the bushes, now fully awake, he sadly shook his head. Ash dropped his plate of food. "She..She wouldn't!"  
  
Ash jumped up and ran around the campsite calling her name. "MISTY! MISTY I'M SORRY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Pikachu slowly and sadly walked over to where Brock sat, his ears drooping and his tail dragging on the ground.  
  
"Pikachu-Pi." he whispered. "Pipipi."  
  
Ash stopped. He pulled the cap down his face. He could feel the tears coming down his face. He never cried. Only when his pokemon left did he cry, but this, this was different, this was when his best friend, and crush, left him, and he knew it was all his fault.  
  
Ash trudged back to his tent to sulk. Pikachu went to go comfort his friend, but Ash closed the tent in front of him. Pikachu sighed in understanding and walked back to talk to Brock.  
  
Inside, Ash sat on his sleeping bag, tears falling freely down his face. He glanced over at the laptop. "I wonder if Misty took hers." He thought out loud.  
  
Ash's eyes widened and his breathe quickened. He reached a shaky hand over to his computer and logged on. He clicked on the old mail, and read it with wide eyes.  
  
To: Pikachulover@AOL.com From: Tentagurl@AOL.com Pikachulover: I highly doubt he likes me. He said something today that really hurt me. But it also triggered me to do something I tried to do a while ago. So I'm going to go do it! I'm going to pursue my dreams! Without C.. I'll miss everyone, but they all are on their own dreams, and all revolve around C. plus I doubt he needs me around anyway. So. I left. What would you do if M. left? ~ Tentagurl  
  
It was all coming to him like a lighting bolt. Tentagurl left, Misty left, Whoever C. was hurt Tentagurl, Ash had hurt Misty, everything clicked! Misty was Tentagurl!  
  
Another thought came to him with a bang. He went back to the old mails files and looked through them. "Dear Pikachu lover, That is so you! Only a guy would thin that's cool! You're NASTY! I hope your friend hits you on the head for that! All you can think about is that you hope you can battle him?! What is it with guys and obsessing about Pokemon?! I bet you deserved to be hit! In fact! Tell your friend to hit you for me! Yes, I have seen 'You've Got Mail' I'm surprised a guy saw it. No offense taken though. I like someone else too. But I doubt he likes me. I fought with my friend again today. He called me what I hate to be called! *Sigh* Maybe it's true what they say. He and other people have sad it so much, maybe it's true. And, do you think I'm a jerk? ~ Tentagurl"  
  
Ash's eyes widened. Yes, I have seen 'You've Got Mail' I'm surprised a guy saw it. No offense taken though. I like someone else too. But I doubt he likes me. Misty thought he hated him! But why would she care so much unless..  
  
MISTY LIKED ASH!!  
  
Duh! Sheesh, um, yea, not much to say but Review!  
  
~Smile Jesus loves you! 


	6. An invitation

I'm baaaaack! So get ready for this part!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Minnie ~ 18

**Love, Internet Style**

**~ Part 6; An invitation ~**

  Ash's dark eyes stared at the computer screen for a while. What should he do? He could either e-mail her right then and tell her everything, or… Ash smiled. He was going to get Misty back one way or another.

~;~;

 Somewhere in the woods, a girl was walking slowly with a small pokemon trailing behind her. Both were looking rather miserable. Misty sighed. She really did miss Ash, but he was probably better of without her. She was vaguely aware of Togepi's lonely cries for his uncle Pikachu. Misty's lips slowly formed into a bitter smile. She could almost see it now. She new Pikachu was going to be sad, Brock too, but Ash? Ash was still unclear.

  Misty sighed once again and stopped. Togepi looked up curiously at her. "Toge? ((Mommy?))" He waddled up to his mother who had sat herself on a rock. She looked down at her egg and smiled. "I just need some good news. Why don't I let some of your friends out to play?" 

  Togepi thought a moment then nodded. Not as good as uncle Pikachu, but it'll do. "GO STARMIE!"

  "Ha. ((yes?))"

  Misty smiled at her pokemon. "Would you mind watching Togepi while I check something?" Starmie nodded one of it's 'arms' and started to entertain Togepi. 

  Misty turned her attention back to her bag and pulled out her laptop. Opening it up, she turned it on and as soon as it was ready she logged on to AOL. 

 "_You've got mail!"_

  That voice brought a smile to her lips, which had been so rare lately. She clicked the mail button and started to read.

To: Tentagurl@aol.com

From: Princess@yahoo.com

Don't just daydream girl! Actually DO IT! Go and tell him! If he's as dense as you say, I don't care how many hints you give him, he's not going to get it until you actually tell him. Hope everything is going well there. There was a festival here with some of those nifty games. Do you know what I'm talking about? Yea, well Jack won me a goldeen! Isn't that sweet of him? I know you love water pokemon so I thought you'd appreciate that. Chow!

~Minnie

REPLY:

To: Princess@yahoo.com

From: Tentagurl@AOL.com

Um… you're probably going to hurt me, but I left Ash. He said something, and I guess it triggered something in me. I realized I needed to pay more attention to my pokemon and I realized he was probably better off without me. So… I left. *Sigh* go ahead. Yell at me. 

~ Misty

Misty sighed. Yea, she was going to get yelled at. She clicked the next button. 

To: Tentagurl@aol.com

From: ladiesman@aol.com

Hey, um, Misty? I don't know how to say this, but, YOU IDIOT! Why in Mew's name didn't you leave? Pikachu misses you, I miss you, and above all, Ash misses you! Well… he was sulking in his tent up to an hour ago, then came out grinning like an idiot. And you just had to go and take the laptop didn't you? Now I have to share with Pikachu and Ash! Well… I guess the whole point of writing this is to ask you why you left, and, to tell you I miss you and take care!

~Brock

P.S. Pikachu says he misses you too!

Misty blinked back tears. She missed them too! Really she did! She wished she would've stayed there a little longer to say good-bye, but she knew it would be too hard and sad to say good-bye then. Even in the few hours she'd been gone, she even missed Brock's obsession with girls and Pikachu's obsession with ketchup. Still blinking back the tears, she clicked the reply button. 

To: Ladiesman@aol.com

From: Tentagurl@aol.com

I'm sorry. I wanted to say good-bye, but it would be too hard. I never would have had the guts to leave. I have many reasons to leave, one of which is to be a water master. It has nothing against you or Pikachu, nothing too much against Ash either, and well… it was just getting to painful with him, you know what I mean. Anyway, I miss you all! The next time you'll see me, I'll be a water master!

~ Misty

Misty smiled bitterly and sent it. One more.

To: Tentagurl@aol.com

From: Pikachulover@aol.com

That's too bad you left! I'm sure your friend really misses you! I know I would miss my friend. I would miss her A LOT. I hope you have good luck with your dream, and I hope everything works out with your friend.

I was wondering, do you think, we could, by any chance, meet? I know my friends would absolutely love to meet you! You'd get along great with them! Please think about it. Don't worry – I'm not some crazed sikopath. ^_^ 

~ Pikachulover

Misty was a tad shocked. She clicked the reply button and was about to type something, but thought better of it. A small, whistful smile formed on her lips and she began to type. 

~;~;

Ash stared at the computer screen for almost an hour. Brock was starting to get worried. "Hey, Ash? Don't you want to go to the next gym?"

Ash only replied with a slight shake of the head and said, "Later."

Brock raised an eyebrow. That was a first. Whatever was in the computer had to be immensely important! Brock sighed and went back to his work. 

"_You've got mail!"  _

Ash grinned like an idiot. This is what he'd been waiting so patiently for!

TO: Pikachulover@aol.com

From: Tentagurl@aol.com

Pikachulover, I accept your invitation! I need someone to talk to other than pokemon anyway.  I'm heading for Viridian city at the moment, we can meet there if you want. Maybe, tomorrow? That is – if you can make it. If you're anything like C. You'll get lost all the time. Ash smiled. Yeah, that was definitely him, though he had no idea what the 'C' stood for. Anyway, meet me in… Farfetched restaurant!  See ya then!

~Tentagurl

Ash's grin got even wider. Everything was going according to plan. 

Kay, not much to say but hope you liked it and R&R!

~Smile Jesus loves you!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! ^_^


	7. Directionally challanged no more I thin...

Obe-kay-be, you ready? Good, cuz I'm starting!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Minnie ~ 18

**Love, Internet style**

**~ Part 7; directionally challenged no more…I think~**

**Ash grinned. **He immediately stood up from his position on the ground and closed his laptop. "Come on Brock! We're leaving!" 

Brock and Pikachu looked up from playing cards and stared at Ash in surprise. "Where are we going in such a hurry?" 

Ash started to run around and get stuff together. "We're going to Viridian." Ash packed his tent "we're leaving as soon as we can."

Brock eyed Ash suspiciously. "Why?"

Ash stood up straight and stared at Brock in the eye with a mischevious look. "You'll see." His brown eyes almost seemed to twinkle. Brock was still uncertain, but he soon followed Ash's orders. Pikachu just shrugged and followed everyone's example and tried pack all the ketchup bottles he could.

~;~;

Misty sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "We should be in Viridian City soon Togepi, don't worry."

She looked down at her Togepi. "We'll get some good food there and nice warm bed to sleep in." 

Togepi still was unhappy. "Togepri Toge Togepriiii! ((But I want uncle Brock's cooking!))" 

Misty smiled sadly. "I know, I do to, maybe we'll see him again sometime. Hey look!" She pointed to the large buildings ahead. "There's viridian now!" 

Togepi smiled a bit and said nothing. Misty frowned. _'I hope Togepi will be okay. I know he misses Pikachu and Brock.' _She chuckled, '_Even 'daddy''_

Misty began to rock Togepi slowly and began to sing a soft lullaby to lure him to sleep. Misty smiled at her baby pokemon. She then looked up towards the city and walked towards it with determined strides. Maybe the boy she talked to online will help her forget all about Ash. 

~;~;

"BROCK!" Brock stopped and slowly turned around and grinned nervously at Ash. 

"Yes?"

Ash crossed his arms and glared. "Are we anywhere near Viridian?" 

Brock chuckled. "Um…"

"Brock…" Ash took a step towards Brock. He held his hand out towards Brock and eyes him dangerously "GIVE ME THE MAP!"

Brock laughed nervously and quickly handed Ash the map. Ash studied it a bit muttering to himself.

He looked up suddenly and noticed Pikachu had fallen off his shoulder and was on the ground holding his sides. 

"You okay Pikachu?" Ash asked. Worried, he bent down to check on his buddy. 

Pikachu suddenly burst out and made a sound Ash didn't too particularly want to hear. 

"PIKAAAAAAA! (( HA HA HA HA!!!!!))" 

Ash immediately stood up and looked at the map again mumbling to himself which made Pikachu laugh all the more. Ash glanced up and gave an annoyed glance at the boy in front of him who held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Ash sighed and dropped the map, crossing his hands in front of him he asked, "What's wrong?"

Pikachu tried to stand up to explain, but all he could do was breath a bit then go right back to laughing. Brock finally regained some composure and tried his best to explain to Ash. "See *chuckle* you were never this good with the map then suddenly you really care and *snicker* are good. Would this *snort* have anything to do with Misty, or *snicker* the mystery girl you talk to online?"

Ash's face crunched up. "I was always good with directions, I just chose not to show it." He eyed Brock. "Maybe it was always YOU who got us lost and not me."

Brock laughed again. Ash quickly buried his face in the map and tried his best to ignore them, mumbling to himself about Misty's mallet being food for something. 

~;~;

"I'd like a room please." The clerk looked up from his magazine to see a girl, around the age of sixteen with orange-red hair and a small pokemon in her arms standing right there in front of him. Immediately his blue eyes began to shine and hearts appeared around his head. She was beautiful! So perfect! "Sure, I'll give you a room, would you like mine? I"ll even give you my heart!" 

Misty looked at him disgusted. "No! I would like a room for me myself and I! No one else but my pokemon!"

"okay, honey, here, room 33, third floor, I'll come visit you! Or you can come visit me! Just seeing you will make my day like today!"

Misty just shoved the money in his lap, grabbed the key, and ran to her room as fast as she could. 

Quick as she could she shut the door and breathed hard, leaning against it. "Now I know how all the girls Brock likes feel." 

She smiled down at Togepi and placed him down on the bed. "Toge togepriiii? ((Why are we at a hotel instead of the pokemon center?))"      

Misty sat down beside her pokemon. "Ash will be there when he comes."

Togepi sighed. That's what he was hoping. "Would you like me to let out some of your friends."

Togepi shrugged. Misty was getting really worried. "Togepi…" She whispered. Misty sighed again and threw out three of her pokemon. "Go Psyduck, Pollywhirl, and Starmie!"

"Psy…? ((Huh…?))"

"Polly. ((Hey.))"

"Ha. ((yes?))"

"Go have some fun and play with Togpei please." All three pokemon nodded and took Togepi off to a corner to entertain him. 

Misty smiled sadly. She needed something to cheer her up. Ash would usually do that, but he wasn't here. "Maybe Pikachulover can do it." She started to gain a little more hope as she opened her laptop. 

One new message!

Misty smiled as she read it:

To: Tentagurl@aol.com

From: Pikachulover@aol.com

Hey! That's cool! I can't wait to see you! How about I meet you there at say…4ish? I'll be there for you to talk to. Who knows, maybe I am a lot like your friend. It's just tomorrow! Can't wait! 

~Pikachulover

p.s. I'll try to get there on time

Misty giggled and replied:

To: Pikachulover@aol.com

From: Tentagurl@aol.com

Neither can I! Tomorrow isn't that far away anyway. When you read this it'll be even closer. Wow… I feel like a giddy school girl! No offense, but I don't even know why I'm so giddy. I can't wait to meet his girl you like anyway. How is it going over there?

I went in this hotel and this guy reminds me of my other friend, it's scary! He was all over me, oh good grief… that's him knocking on my door now. Why won't he go away!! Now I know how all the girls my friend likes feel -.-

~Tentagurl

Misty glanced out the window. The sun was slowly seeping over the horizon to disappear until tomorrow. She smiled. She really was looking forward to it. 

A knock on her door brought her out of her trance. "Sweetie! Please! Let me at least know your name so that I may write it forever on my heart! Mine's Shawn!"

"Go away!" She yelled at the closed door. "I'm not opening that door up!"

"Then I will sit here until you open up and realize our true love!"

"Don't you have a job to do or something?!"

"Nope! I have today and tomorrow off! I'm not budging! I can tell you cracking!"

Misty was cracking alright. She was cracking her fist into the wall. 

"Come on honey!  I'm not budging from this spot! I will keep singing love songs! I have walked down this hallway many times before, but the floor always stayed beneath my feet before…in the hallway were you staaaay!" (That's a slightly changed song from My Fair Lady ^_~)

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MEW!" 

Chris heard some footsteps coming towards the door. He grinned like a lovesick idiot and stood up form his position on the floor. 

The door swung open and Misty glared at the boy, but she wasn't alone. 

"WATER GUN!"

Out of Starmie came a current of water the flung the boy down the hall out the open window. 

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Misty smiled, the first real smiled she'd done all day and went back to her room closing the door. In her happy mood, she began to sing… "Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow, you're only a day away!"

~;~;

Brock looked up from his cooking and stared at Ash. "What's wrong with you?" Brock asked.

Ash had fallen of the stump he was sitting on and was laughing hard. He stopped for a moment and grinned at Brock. He breathed a few times to regain control over himself and tried his nest to avoid looking at Brock. Brock just shook his head and went back to stirring the soup.

Ash finally calmed down and lay down in his sleeping bag. They were almost at Viridian City, they would be there by tomorrow noon. He stared up and the stars and began singing softly to himself, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow…"


	8. Meetings and Beatings

Nothing much to say but enjoy! Oooooh! I forgot… Guess what! I made a site for AAML, check it out PLEASE! 

It's http://www.geocities.com/ashandmistyslove/  

Go there please!!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16 

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Shawn ~ 18

Minnie ~ 18

BTW… I kinda realized after I wrote it I used Chris and Shawn for the 'other Brock' so ignore that and pretend it's all Shawn! 

Love, Internet Style 

**~ Part 8 meetings and beatings ~**

**Misty cracked open her eyes. **She could've sworn she heard something. She looked over to Togepi who ways laying beside her curled up in its shell sleeping. '_Wasn't Togepi…' _She looked around her room. Everything was the way she left it the night before. Wait, there it was again. Misty gasped with fear.

Someone was outside her door! 

Still in her pajamas, she slowly crawled out of bed and crept of to the door and pressed her ear to the wall trying to hear who was talking at… she looked at her watch… three in the morning. She heard… Misty's eyes widened. 

SINGING?!?!

"…That I put down in wooooords, how wonderful life is now your in the world!…"

Misty jerked her ear away from the door. She just glared at the door. Even Brock wasn't this bad! She rubbed her eyes in frustration. Once again she glanced at the clock. 3:01. Misty sighed. This was enough. She stood up and angrily yanked the door open, making Shawn fall into her room right when he was at the part, "I hope you don't mind, I hope don't miiiiii- hey babe!" He lay there on the ground just staring up at her angry face grinning like a complete idiot. 

Misty glared down at him and spat out, "As a matter of fact I do mind. Do you have an idea what time it is?!"

All he did was stare at her with loving eyes and said, "Time? Who cares about time. I know it has just done wonders for you! You even look beautiful when your mad!" 

Misty's eyes flared up. "You haven't seen me mad!" She brought out her trusty mallet and slammed him on the head, then tossed him down the stairs. 

Yawning, she sauntered back into her room, shut the door, and climbed back into the bed falling asleep almost instantly.   

~;~;

Pikachu watched Ash in amazement. Himself and Brock were rather depressed about Misty and Togepi leaving, and he would have thought that Ash would be the most upset, but quite the contrary! Here they were, on the way to Viridian, Brock barely talked or smiled, Pikachu trailed behind Ash with his head, ears, and tail down. Ash on the other hand – Ash was almost skipping! Pikachu and Brock had both been wondering about Ash's mental stability. Not only had he not been upset about Misty leaving, but they weren't lost, when ash was leading!

Pikachu moved up to were Ash was and jumped on his shoulder. "Pika-Pi?"

Ash looked at him, his lips never letting go of his grin. "Yea, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu? ((Are you okay?))"

Ash cocked his head in confusion. "'Course I'm okay Pikachu. Why'd you ask that?"

Pikachu sat there twiddling his thumbs a bit. "Pika… Pikachu pika Pikachupi pi Pipipi chu. Pika, Pikachu pika pikachu! ((Well… because you don't seem upset about Pikachupi and Pipipi leaving. And, and quite honestly it's scaring me and Brock!))"

Ash burst out laughing. Pikachu was a little ticked off and Ash's reaction but said nothing…yet. Ash just grinned at Pikachu. "Don't worry about it Pikachu. I got it covered." Ash winked at Pikachu and looked ahead. Ash's grin, if possible grew even wider.

Pikachu and Brock looked at each other, then back at the sign that Ash was grinning so much at. 

Viridian city: 1 mile

~;~;

Misty was wandering around Viridian City for a while, glancing at the stores, window shopping, hiding… yes hiding. 

Misty ran into the store clutching Togepi. She raced up to the counter and panted out, "Please! You gotta hide me!" The girl at the counter was confused, but didn't ask questions. She motioned for Misty to crouch behind the counter and hide. 

Soon after Misty cringed as she heard the bell on the door ring, signaling her new worst nightmare's entrance. 

"May I help you – oh it's you. Go away Shawn."

Misty stifled a giggle.

"For once I'm not going to ask you out on a date! I'm going to play hard to get! And besides! I've found someone who'll treat me better! SHE didn't break my nose! Or try to rip my tounsils out!" 

 Misty hand flew to her mouth and she barely restrained a laugh. 

Carrie glared at Shawn. "I'm sure she tried to. Now go away, no one but a pest is in here."

Shawn sighed. "I shall find her! And I shall marry her!"

A few second later Misty heard the bell on the door jingle. Carrie smiled down at Misty. "It's okay now."

Misty stood up and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank-you soooo much!" 

Carrie nodded. "NO problem! I had the same trouble. He'll be after someone new soon, don't worry. Are you just visiting here?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning on meeting someone here."

"Oh?" Carrie looked interested. "is he your boyfriend." 

Misty shook her head. "No. I met him on the interent."

Carrie stood straight up. "Be extra careful! I do mean EXTRA careful!"

Misty sighed. "I know! It could be a phycotic killer…"

Carried shook her head with wide eyes. "Noooo, well, it could be, but that's not what I'm worried about, the reason Shawn is here is because I met him over the internet. He sounded wonderful over the internet, but turned out to be, well… him!"

Misty couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'll be careful!" She walked out laughing with Togepi trailing happily behind her. 

Misty looked at her watch after she stepped out of the store. "Only two more hours left!" Misty whispered to herself. 

Suddenly Misty looked up and her eyes widened. She groaned out loud and turned to walk away but it was too late. He had noticed her - and so had Togepi. 

"TOGE!!!! ((DADDY!))"

"MISTY! Wait up!" Misty sighed and turned around to face Ash, her head down. 

"Hey!" Ash greeted her happily.

Misty just numbly nodded. What could she say. She should apologize, wait! Why should she apologize for something he did?! He called her a bad trainer and a jerk!

"What do you want ash?" Misty asked coldly. 

"Um… I wanted to say I was sorry…" Ash looked down at his hands. This was harder then when he had practiced it.

"Sorry for what Ash?" Misty glared down at him. "For saying I was a bad trainer? For calling me a jerk? It's okay though, because I'm going to prove to you I can be better. I'm going to go on my own and go on my own journey to be a water master! So thank-you for pushing me to that!" With that she turned her heel and walked down the street ignoring the pang she felt in her heart. 

No e-mail's in this one, sorry! Just one or two more chapters! Um, oh yeah, Shawn is there for no reason really, more for comic relief, it's something for Misty to do while she's in Viridian.

Like I said above, I did a site thingy for AAML, so PLEASE visit it!    http://www.geocities.com/ashandmistyslove/

Smile Jesus loves ya!

REVIEW!  
  



	9. He's Late?

Howdy! Kay…here's the next part!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16  
Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 21

Shawn ~ 18

Love, Internet Style

**~ Part 9; he's late? ~**

** **

** **

** **

**Misty looked up at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in… she looked up again… two minutes. **Misty groaned. "Whoever said a watched clock doesn't move was right!" 

A waitress came over and placed down the glass of iced tea in front of Misty. "Here ya go. Do you want anything else?" 

"No thank-you." Misty sighed. 

The waitress raised and eyebrow. "So who you waitin' for?"

Misty looked up at the waitress in surprise. "What makes you think I am?"

"I've been working here for a long time now, I've seen it before. When is he due?"

Misty made a face. "in ten minutes not that its any of your business, and what makes you think it's a guy?!"

The waitress just smiled down at Misty. "Usual." She winked then left Misty staring at the clock again. 

"Okay…" Misty mumbled to herself. "Nine minutes." 

She stared at her drink for a bit then sighed and reached into her bag and brought out her laptop. "Good thing I left Togepi at the Hotel, he'd be bored out of his little mind!" 

*Ping* "_You've got mail!_"

TO: [Tentagurl@aol.com][1]

From: [Pikachulover@aol.com][2]

Lol! I was laughing when I heard about the guy. He sounds familiar. Lol, not that I'm like him of course… he just reminds me of my friend. Oh, can you keep a pokemon out so I know it's you? Anyway, guess I'll see you tomorrow! Well… it could be today I guess… yeah… see you… soon!

~P.L.

Misty smiled. She forgot about that, how was he supposed to know it was her if he never met her before? She grabbed a poke'ball out of her bag and threw it. Unfortunately, she had only brought one pokemon with her.

"GOOOO Psyduck!"

"PSYIII! ((HEEEY!))"

Misty glared down at her duck. "Alright, you'll only be out for-" she looked at the clock again, "five minutes or so, kapeesh? DON'T embaress me!"

Psyduck nodded. He was going to try not to at least, not that he ever embaresses her on purpose, that's just the way he is. To keep from doing something, Psyduck plopped himself in front of the table and sat there staring at one particular table with a family of four. The two kids stared at Psyduck, then the baby started to cry. "WAAAAAH!"

The other one just turned away, slightly unnereved. The parents looked at the Psyduck and humphed. They picked up the crying child and moved to another table leaving Psyduck to hold its head and stare and an empty table. 

Misty sighed with frustration. "I suppose it could be worse." She mumbled. She was about to click the reply button but something stopped her. She was suddenly aware of someone staring her down. 

Her head sprang up, and her aqua eyes met dark brown eyes. "Hey Misty!" Ash grinned. 

"Go away." Misty cringed, slamming her laptop closed. Fuming she shoved it in her back pack again. Why did he have to keep following her?

Ash sighed and ignored her, plopping himself on the seat next to her. "Nah, why are you sitting her all by yourself, um," He looked down at Psyduck. "Not including Psyduck."

Misty glared at Ash. "None of your business!"

"Yes it is! I'm your friend…" Ash stared at her with a serious look, totally opposite of what he'd been having all day. "At least, I thought I was."

Misty sighed. "I-I don't know…." She blinked back tears. Why's Ash have to do this now? Right when she was about to meet someone who made her smile when she thought smiling was near impossible, someone who would listen to her whenever she complained, someone who, who… Misty's eyes shot up and met with Ash's. Someone like Ash. Was it? Nah… 

"Well," Ash started, "Why don't you come back and see Brock and Pikachu, I know they missed you a lot." Ash looked at her in the eyes. "_So did I_." He added silently. 

Misty shook her head. "I'm waiting for someone."

Ash's eyebrows shot up. "Who?" His eyes then almost seemed to get smaller in suspicion. "It's not the stupid, rude gym leader from the orange islands is it?"

Misty struggled not to laugh. "No! I don't know why I'm telling you this, but it's someone I met on the internet." 

"ooooh." Ash nodded. "I see. So when is he supposed to be here?"

Misty looked at the clock on the wall. 4:05? Misty sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Five minutes ago. He's late"

Ash smiled. "Maybe he's not coming."

Misty shook her head. "NO, I think he will."

Ash was about to answer when someone came bursting through the door. 

"HEY!"

All color drained from Misty's face as she sank down lower in her seat trying not to let him see her. Ash smirked in amusement. 

He looked around and finally spotted Misty. "Sweetie! I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking for you all day! I wrote a song for you!"

Misty tried to sink into her seat, but it wasn't working too well. 

Ash wasn't to amused anymore. He was getting rather annoyed. 

"Please don't…"Misty whimpered. 

Shawn ignored her and started to sing really loud. "YOU ARE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! TO MEEEEE! CAN'T YOU SEEEEEEE? YOU'RE EVERYTHING I'D HOPE FOR! YOUR EVRYTHING I NEEEEEEEED!" 

Misty slammed her head against the table whining to herself. "Make it stoooooop!"

Ash stood up, causing Shawn to stop his annoying song and finally acknowledge Ash's presence. "You can stop now." Ash didn't really ask him, more commanding. 

Shawn turned his nose up at him and looked back at Misty. Misty had lifted her head up from the table and stared at ash in wonder. 

"You didn't even write the song." Ash sneered. 

Shawn turned to angrily look at him. "So? It's the thought that counts. So butt out while I sing to my girlfriend."

Ash's eyes flared. "She's not your girlfriend. She doesn't even like you! Now go away!"

Shawn glared at Ash. "Who are you to tell me who she is and isn't?" 

"I'm Ash, Misty's best friend." Misty gasped at that. Ash still considered her his best friend after all he did. 

"So?" Shawn sneered. 

"So stay away from her." Ash moved to put himself between Shawn and Misty. 

Shawn growled with anger and looked around ash to Misty. "Are you going to let him do this?"

Misty shook herself out of her daze and nodded, glaring at Shawn. "Yes I am! Get away from me."

Shawn recoiled in surprise. "After all I did for you?" 

Misty glared up at him. "After what? Standing in front of my door annoying me with songs, even at three in the morning." Ash chuckled at that. "And stalking me around the city?"

Shawn glared right back. "I don't need this, I don't need you, you, ugly runt!" 

Ash made a noise in the back of throat and did the first thing that came to his mind after that. 

Ash punched Shawn. 

"OWWW!" Shawn fell to the ground from the force and rubbed his jaw. 

"Get out!" Ash snarled, fists shaking out of anger.

Shawn quickly ran out, ignoring the round of applause and cheers from the rest of the restaurant. 

Ash grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

He turned to look at Misty who was staring him through wide eyes. Her mouth was opening and closing doing a great impression of a magickarp. "I'm gonna go now, okay? I'll leave you to your internet friend." Ash smiled at her and walked out.

Misty could only watch him go. She wanted to say something to make him stay, but nothing came to her, but one thought did come to her head. 

'_I actually am wishing Ash was Pikachulover.'_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Hee hee…. Nice ending huh? Yeah… well hope you like it! One more part after this! Review!

   [1]: mailto:Tentagurl@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Pikachulover@aol.com



	10. It's about time

Lookie! A last chapter! Aren't you proud of me?! I'm finally going to knock a fic off of my increbily LARGE list to update! Hooray!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Love, Internet Style 

**~ Part 10; 'It's about time!'**

**Misty sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day staring into her empty glass of  iced tea. **This was what, her fourth glass? She looked up at the clock again. A half and hour late. Misty sighed and leaned back in her booth. Who was she kidding? What makes her think someone would actually – 

"Hey Misty!" Misty looked up. She smiled weakly and nodded in greeting. 

Ash sat down in the booth and studied her for a while. Misty had been in the same position for a while. Barely ever taking her eyes off of the iced tea glass and either putting her face right to it, or just leaning back in her booth. 

Ash took a deep breath. "So how's the wait coming?"

Misty just looked up at Ash. She didn't even need to answer that question. Her eyes told Ash all he needed to know. She was frustrated, mad, hurt, and confused. Ash cringed knowing a lot of this was his fault.  She wanted to yell at someone, she wanted to belt out all her problems, and lately she would do that with Pikachulover, but she wasn't even the mood to talk to him, not only that, but she was actually wishing Ash was Pikachulover! 

"I feel so stupid. Why did I think he would come?"

Ash fidgeted in his seat. "Maybe he did and you just didn't notice."

"Doubt it. How am I supposed to know it was him, and I left a pokemon out like he told me."

Ash sighed. All he did was stare a Misty's still, sad figure. "Maybe he was going to bring a pokemon in too."

Misty shrugged, but smiled a bit. "Maybe."

Ash's face lit up with a smile. "Be right back!" He raced out of the fast food place and out of site. Misty sat there and slumped back in her seat. She looked at the clock again. 35 minutes late. 

After another five minutes passed, Misty sighed deeply and stood up. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

The bell above the door moved her attention towards it. IN came Ash…again… this time he was carrying Pikachu. 

He walked right over to Misty and gave her a big, but nervous smile. "Hey Misty, you leaving?"

"yeah… I gave up waiting for him." She sighed sadly again and patted Pikachu's head. "Bye."

Ash sighed and stood there while Misty walked towards the door. Finally, just before she walked out, Ash called, "Hey Misty!" She stopped and looked at him. "What if he did come already and you just don't know it?"

Misty shrugged. "Well it's kinda late now, isn't it?"

Ash shook his head. "No." He suddenly became increasingly embaressed and lowered his head and began shuffling his feet. 

Misty looked at him curiously. What was he talking about. "Huh?" Misty shook her head and turned towards the door. "Oh, um, look Ash, I'm going to go now…"

"Wait." 

Misty stopped and turns towards Ash. 

Ash didn't look at her, but handed her a note. "Someone handed this to me, I think you should read it."

Misty's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the note from his hands. She read it over, it said:

Dear Tenta ~

   I realize you won't recognize me, so I'll have my favorite pokemon out too okay? I'll be there soon!"

~Pikachulover

Misty's eyes shot up and she looked at Ash. "When'd you get this?"

"When I went to get Pikachu." Ash smiled shyly at her.

"What did he look like? Did he give you a name? Why didn't you stop him?!" Misty yelled.

Ash shuffled his feet on the floor trying to figure out how to answer her. "He just handed it to me and left, I didn't even know it was him till I read it."

Misty shook her head and ran to the booth again and went back to staring at her glass. 

Ash stood there a moment, then he silently made his way out the door. 

Misty ignored him and continued to stare into her empty iced tea glass patiently waiting for Pikachulover once again.

Her patience was rewarded and in came – Ash again?! 

Misty sighed as Ash came over to sit down at her table – Pikachu in hand. "Hey." He greeted, not looking up. 

Misty looked at Ash in annoyance. "Ash! Why do you insist on coming?" 

Ash sighed and shrugged. Why did he come? Why did he put up with this? Oh yeah, Misty supposedly liked him. Ash just looked up at her and smiled. 

And he liked her too.

Misty rolled her eyes and stared at the door. A boy came in. Misty ignored him. He didn't hold a pokemon. 

Pikachu was getting bored. He wiggled a bit in Ash's lap. He didn't know WHY Ash brought him. He just knew it was important. He figured it had something to do with Misty and getting her back with them, and for that, he was willing to sit there and be patient, though if he sat there much longer, Ash was going to get a shock later. 

"So, the note said he was supposed to bring a pokemon, right?" Ash hinted. He was getting kind of tired of sitting there, and would rather get this whole thing over with so he'd know if Misty still liked him or not. 

Misty just nodded in response. Ash sighed. And she called HIM dense. _'Okay….'_ Ash thought, _'Time for the obvious suttle approach.'_

"Hey Misty?" Ash ventured.

Misty looked at him. "Huh?"

"Are we still friends?"

Misty cocked her head in confusion. "Course, why wouldn't we be?"

Ash looked at her with sincere eyes. "Because you left."

Misty sighed. "Oh Ash. I left – I left because I wanted to fulfill my dream and," She looked down and didn't finish. 

Ash's eyes clouded over. It was him. He knew it. He made her leave. But he was going to get her back! "Are you going to be traveling with us again?"

Misty kept her gaze down at the table. "I don't know Ash."

Pikachu made a sad whimper, but didn't interfer. 

Ash took a deep breath. "Well, can we at least give our e-mail addresses now?"

Misty shrugged. "Alright." She smiled at him and winked. "We'll do our best not to fight on there." 

Ash smiled and nodded. "Right." He pulled a small, folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here." 

Misty took it and Ash stood up. "I'm going to go back to the pokemon center now."

"Okay. Bye Ash."

Ash waved and nervously walked out, Pikachu following at his heels. Was he doing the right thing? He smiled whistfully. When Misty read the note she would either kill him, or kiss him. He was definetly hoping the latter, but just incase, he was going to the pokemon center to make his will. 

~;~;   

Misty was getting really impatient. It had been a full hour already. Misty's eyes flared up. What if Ash tricked her? This was most certainly NOT a funny trick! She sat up in her booth and got her laptop out of her notebook. She was going to give Ash a piece of her mind. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. Angrily she logged onto AOL and typed the new message. She unfolded the paper and without thinking, she typed it in. 

TO: Pikachulover@aol.com

Misty started to type her message but her hands froze. Her eyes traveled back to the open piece of paper sitting by her laptop on the table. 

It simply read this:

'Ash's e-mail: Pikachulover@aol.com'

Misty's widened at the realization. It was so obvious too! HE acted the same way! HE met her there right at four. HE had a pokemon with him. HE loved Pikachu. HE was Pikachulover, and Pikachulover was him!

A grin slowly spread over Misty's face, lighting it up. She was so worried about liking Ash better than Pikachulvoer and thinking they would be so much the same, that she never thought they would be the same person! She suddenly felt a strong urge to smack him on the head for not telling her earlier and then to kiss him. 

Misty stood up from the table. She knew what to do. 

She grabbed her backpack and shoved her closed laptop in there. As quick as she could, she ran out of the food place and ran to the pokemon center. 

~;~;

A tan, squinty eyed boy –also known as Brock – sat cross-legged on the couch with arms folded across his chest. His eyes following every move Nurse Joy made. He wasn't allowed to speak to her though. Ash had made sure of that. For some reason when he came back from where ever he was, he yelled at him for pestering Nurse Joy and said if he did it again he'd tell Pikachu to give him an extra strong thunderbolt. 

Brock sighed. Thinking of Ash stopping Brock from flirting made him think of Misty. Where was she right now? Was she in Viridian right now? Was she training? Was she getting enough sleep and food? How was her pokemon? Was she having fun? Was she missing them? Was she anywhere near where they were? Was she…

"Brock!" 

…right in front of him.

"Misty!" Brock jumped up and ran to hug his friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Misty hugged him back, but quickly pulled away. "Have you seen Ash?"

Brock smiled knowingly and nodded towards the back room. 

"He's watching the beautiful and talented nurse Joy at work! In fact, I think you should take me in there with you-"

*WAM!*

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS BROCK!"

Brock grinned like an idiot on the floor while Misty stalked off to find Ash. Misty was back!

~;~;

Pikachu sat on the floor in the corner of the pokemon room. He held his precious bottle of ketchup in his tiny paws like a mother would protect her child. No one would take his precious ketchup away form him! 

He silently watched Ash have a conversation with Nurse joy, something about women, nothing he knew too much about, so Pikachu just resorted to sitting in the corner silently observing. 

A sound from the door opening made his attention turn from Ash to a certain head who had just walked in the room. He saw Ash watch her with weary eyes. Misty just walked up to him and stood in front of him for a moment, their eyes searching the others. Out of no where Misty smacked him in the back of the head. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled in his face. 

Ash rubbed the back of his head. This he expected – kind of. He was hoping more for a 'I'm so glad it was you Ash!' but he supposed this was better than getting killed by her mallet. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation flowing all over him. He could feel his face especially becoming red. The source: his lips. He followed his instincts and began to kiss Misty back. 

Pikachu smiled, unnoticed in the corner. All he could think of was, '_It's about time!'_

~;~;~

Brittany calmly walked over to the family of four's table and looked down at them. 

The father looked at her in annoyance and pointed a finger at something sitting under a table.

"That THING keeps staring at us and upsetting our kids! Make it stop!"

Brittany turned her head to look. She sighed and turned her head back to the family. "I'll do what I can."

She silently walked over to the table and bent down. "So you're the thing that's been scaring away some of my customers!" She smiled at it and picked it up. She held it at smiled at it. "Come on, I'll take you home after my shift is over," She grinned. "I think I know where your home is."

The figure just looked at her and smiled. "Psyiii! ((Yeah!))"

Hee hee… I didn't know where else to put Psyduck… sorry if that was kinda dorky…

Anyhoo… aren't you proud I finally finished another story? Now on to the others!!

Review!!! 

**Smile Jesus loves ya!**


End file.
